Managing lists of consumable products such as groceries or other home or office supplies can often become tedious and prone to errors, particularly as the volume or variety of needed supplies increases. Improper list management may generally cause various undesirable results such as (i) unanticipated supply shortages (a supply item was not added to a re-order or shopping list), (ii) excess stored supplies (which becomes a problem in the case of perishable supplies), or (iii) multiple trips to a retail store or multiple orders from an online retailer (either of which generally results in increased operational costs). While the problem of effective list management, particularly with respect to home grocery re-ordering has existed for many years and has been the subject of many attempted solutions, the problem persist. Whether due to design flaws, implementation errors, poor consumer acceptance, lack of ease of use, or other defects, previous solutions have failed to provide systems, methods, or articles of manufacture that allow for effective shopping list management.